Dragon Ball Super GT Meetings Story Arc
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After a new threat comes to destroy the timelines of two different Goku's, the Z fighters must join forces to combat this new threat.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama . I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Dragon Ball Super GT**

(Upbeat Rock Music begins as 21 Dragon Balls shaped into a three ringed circle and the Dragon Ball Super GT logo appears in the center)

Don't you wanna dream again?

(A portal brings two Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks together in front of Capsule Corp.)

Now it's calling for me go back to the start

(All the other Z fighters and non-fighters become shocked by this until Shenron appears.)

Wishing on the starlight's in the sky, Let's paint a door for tomorrow

(A blinding light makes the heroes cover their eyes as eight forms appears in front of them)

Just step on the new stage don't be shy

(One of the eight individuals turns to three summoned eternal dragons and makes a wish. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks then disappear and reappear somewhere else as they stare into the eyes of someone new.)

Gonna take the challenge of a god

Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic

(The stranger then leads the group away from government agents and other shadowy figures.)

Let's! Go! Big panic

(The group then uses the Dragon Radar to search for the Dragon Balls)

I don't care bout limits, no regrets

Make me tougher even though I lose

(The group flies through sky, having fun as the stranger flies up next to them. Shenron soon joins the group as they flew through some clouds.)

Nothing's gonna stop me no mo' try me

So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic

Let's! Go! Yes! Give a kick

(The group lands in front of the other Z fighters from both sides. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans and Pan and the stranger powers up too.)

Keep on power pumpin' up something greater waiting not so far away

 **Episode 1: A New Threat Arises**

Shenron's World

Goku, even though it had been two years he hadn't grown much from the wish from the Blackstar Dragonballs, quietly sat floating above a pond in the lotus position and his index finger and thumb together in a circle. He wore a new blue shirt and yellow pants, with a special hole for his tail, Gi that he received when he had entered this world to train. His training with Shenron had been going well so far, but he was starting to miss the action back on Earth. Shenron wasn't too far from the Saiyan, even though he was resting inside the normal Earth Dragonballs for the moment. The reason for Shenron's rest was that he was expelling the negative energy that had built up over the years from the over usage of the Dragonballs. Now he trains Goku in a little pocket dimension.

Goku kept up his meditation position with his face scrunched up in a serious like fashion, but the sound of what sounded like a dragon rang in his ears. He tried to ignore it, but the sound just came louder this time. It caused him to lose focus from floating and made him fall into the water. Bobbing back to the surface of the water, Goku chuckles at it.

" **Goku.** " A disembodied voice said. Looking towards the sound of the voice, his eyes fell on the inactive Dragonballs. Goku swam to the source of the voice. The voice came from them, " **How do you expect to complete this lesson if you continue to get distracted by small things like hunger.** "

Goku kept chuckling as he pulled himself out of the water, "I'm sorry Shenron. It's just really hard to concentrate when my stomach growls like that."

Shenron sighs from within the Dragonballs and said, " **Perhaps you should take break and start again when you are able to concentrate better.** "

Goku put his hands behind his head and said, "I guess that's a good idea." Jumping up into air, he was about to leave and said to the inactive Dragonballs, "I'll be back in a little while Shenron. Don't wait up for me."

Shenron didn't say anything as Goku took off.

GT Timeline Earth Capsule Corp. House Noon

Inside a gravity room deep within the Capsule Corp. house, a training robot was roughly smacked against the wall and exploded. Another training robot came at the person who destroyed its comrade. But it proved to be useless as Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, used an energy blast. Vegeta took up the blue Gi outfit with white boots that he wore during the Majin Buu crisis, though he did keep the fingerless gloves. The Saiyan Prince was training for the next time that a world ending crisis came; especially since they promised not to rely on the Dragonballs so much anymore. As he continued to train, a female voice came over a built-in intercom, "Vegeta, if you want lunch it's ready now."

Vegeta didn't break his concentration for a moment as he jumped over and moved around the training robots to the control module. Once he's in front of it he presses a button to turn everything off in the training session. The robots instantly shut down and the gravity returned to its normal setting. As soon as everything wasn't against or attacking him, Vegeta started to walk out of the gravity room. On the way out of the door, he picked up a towel and wiped off his face with it. When he felt that it was good enough, he slung the towel over his shoulders, opened the door and walked out.

As he walked to the dining area, he started to think to himself.

 _It's been nearly two years since Kakarot went away with Shenron,_ he thought, _and even though these peaceful times are nice and all, I do miss the excitement of a tough opponent._

Vegeta stopped to look out the window and continued to think. He thought about the next time things would get crazy, but a smile formed on his face as he said, "Bring it on. I will be ready."

Mount. Pao-zu

Pan sat down at the dinner table with her head resting on her arms as she thought about something for the millionth time in two years with a sigh. Her parents, uncle, grandmother and little robot friend named Giru looked at her and could tell what she was thinking. Chi-Chi came up to her granddaughters side and said, "I know how you feel Pan. I really miss your grandpa Goku too."

"We all do." Gohan said. His little brother Goten nodded in agreement as he helped place the food on the table. Videl sat down in the chair next to Pan and placed a hand on her daughters shoulders. She looked to Gohan who could do nothing but stare back to his wife.

Capsule Corp. Main Office

The morning in the office was an absolute bore for Trunks as he sat at his desk on the top floor. He wore the usual attire when it came to business. He tried to listen to the meeting as the board of directors spoke about the usual things about the company, but it just didn't come to him to be interested. Putting a hand up to his face, Trunks started to slightly tone out the talk of the meeting.

Super Timeline Lord Beerus's World

In a parallel timeline somewhat long into the past, on the odd-shaped planet of the Destroyer of the Seventh Universe, Lord Beerus, an anthropomorphic purple hairless cat who wears Egyptian clothing, and his blue skinned Angel guardian and teacher Whis, were watching the two saiyans as they sparred. Both Goku and Vegeta took on their Super Saiyan Blue forms as they fought.

Both Super Saiyan Blues took up their stances and waited for the moment to start. A fish jumped up out of the water, but before it could dive back in, a giant reptilian creature rose out of the water and swallowed the fish whole. Both the Goku and Vegeta of this time moved really fast towards the other. They tried to punch and kick at the other, but their opponent would block the strikes with same level speed. After a moment of normal strikes, the two fighters break apart from each other. They jump ten feet and take up a new stance.

Goku put his hands out into a flower like form, and then with a twist of his hands he brought them to his right side while saying, "Ka!"

Vegeta put his hands to his side, with his right hand cupped into his left one and shouted, "Galick!"

Both fighters attacks charged up as Goku shouted, "Ha-Me-Ha-Me!" A second later, two spheres, one blue and one purple appeared in Goku and Vegeta's hands, and continued to charge as they built up power. Both attacks were ready when Goku and Vegeta shouted at the same time, "Ha/Gun!"

Thrusting their hands forward, they launched their attacks. The two attacks collided head on and the power output caused the ground underneath it to crack and burnt the grass close by. Goku and Vegeta struggled to push their attacks on their opponent. Beerus and Whis watched from the side lines from the comfort of a couple of lawn chairs, with the former having his hands behind his head and the latter had his hands neatly folded on his lap. Not taking his eyes off the sparing match, Beerus leaned to his left and said, "This is the most that they have put a lot of energy into their respective attacks, wouldn't you say Whis?"

"It certainly does feel so, my lord." Whis agreed with a small smile. He then put on a more serious face as he said, "It's just a thought, but I do wonder what kind of trouble these two might get into."

Beerus looked to the Angel and asked, "Why? Are you asking for some kind of universal threat to pop up again?"

"No, nothing like that, Lord Beerus." Whis said as the battle between energy attacks comes to a close when both attacks explode from the stalemate. Whis continued, "But given the fact that ever since the defeat of the resurrected Frieza, to your and Champa's tournament, and then we all had to deal with the rogue Kai Zamasu and Goku Black, and then there was Lord Zeno's Tournament of Power, I have been starting to wonder might come our way next."

"Don't think to much of it Whis." Beerus said while he stretched and yawned. When he finished he said, "Given the fact that I was able to help them deal with such threats plus the way these two can handle most things in life, I'd say that most threats will be dealt with."

Both Goku and Vegeta rushed each other with their bodies shrouded in a blue like aura. They collided, and with a burst of energy they were sent flying backwards and hit the ground, leaving a trail on the ground. Both fighters got back on their feet and was about to start another round of sparring when Whis got up and stood in between the two fighting saiyans. He raised his hand and said, "All right you two, I think that's enough sparing for today."

"Ah, come on, Whis!" Goku whined, even though both his and Vegeta's hair and eyes turned back to normal. Vegeta didn't say anything as Goku continued, "We had even barely started the real fighting."

"Now, now Goku. You and Vegeta both asked for a training session in the form of sparring. I said that you could as long as it doesn't take up too much of mine and Lord Beerus's time." Whis reminded him. Goku could only comically slump his body in disappointment. Both Vegeta and Beerus chuckled at Goku's demeanor and the latter closed his eyes for a nap.

Planet Sadala of the Sixth Universe

Cabba, a saiyan warrior dressed in armor fitting for a fighter of justice, was in the middle of training to hone his new Super Saiyan transformation. He was currently working his attacks and defenses as he trained against training robots. Cabba though was disappointed in the lack of not being able to train with Vegeta. He was hoping that the Prince of Universe Seven's saiyans would drop by and help him. But he sighed as he had to train with only the robots who couldn't really keep up with him.

An Unknown Place

In a dark place unknown to any of the Kais, Destroyers, Angels and Eternal Dragons, dark forces were gathering. Seven individuals, their faces hidden under cloaks, stepped into a cave with only a small hole in it. Their cloaks had colors to tell them apart; the colors were white, orange, greenish blue, purple, aquamarine, red and green. The seven individuals formed a circle around the light. The biggest of the individuals in the white cloak stepped into the light and said in a deep voice, "We are ready. It has taken us nearly two years to get us to become what we are."

"Indeed, my brother." A high voice came from the one in the red cloak, "Our revenge on Goku will soon commence."

"Although, I for one somewhat wish that we didn't have to use time travel." A deep nasal voice from the green cloak said. He shuddered when he said, "Just thinking about going through a time vortex makes me sick."

"What are you, a child Brother?" An icy voice from the greenish-blue asked. The one in the aquamarine cloak said to the one in green in a feminine voice, "I must agree on that fact. You should stop acting like a chi-"

"Enough of this bickering!" The person under the white cloak shouted. This brought all six of them to attention. The white cloaked figure stepped into the light and said, "We must do better to work together than they did, it is our on-"

" _I can help you make sure that your revenge against that filthy Saiyan and his foolish friends goes well._ " A disembodied voice said in their minds. All seven looked around for the source of the voice. Then who ever was speaking to them said, " _I know who and what you all are._ "

They couldn't find the voice as it said, " _I also know of what your planning._ "

"How do you know of this?" The aquamarine cloak covered individual asked. The Voice only chuckled and said, " _Heh, heh. Let's just say that I and all of you have much more in common than you think._ "

"Really?" The cloaked person in what was somewhat interested. The voice then said, " _Oh, yes. You just need to lock on to my energy when you begin your time jump._ "

"Anything else?" The icy voice of the greenish blue cloak asked. The voice then instructed, " _Once you arrive in my time era, begin the search for the Earth Dragonballs. I will hurry to meet you with the Namekian Dragonballs after I collect them._ "

"The Namekian Dragonballs?" A deep voice from the purple cloak questioned. He looked to the red cloaked figure and said, "What sense is there in bringing those heavy things?"

" _They are crucial in a plan of my making._ " The voice informed. The disembodied voice then spoke to the white cloak, " _Do we have an accord?_ "

Underneath his cloak, the individual's shoulders shook as he laughed maniacally. The other cloaked figures looked to another. The white cloak then looked to his siblings, each of them nodded in agreement. They began to laugh as their brother then said to their new ally, "We accept your offer."

" _Excellent. I look forward to meeting you face to face. And worry not, once we meet I will make everything clear._ " The voice said before vanishing from their minds. The white cloaked figure then turned to his siblings and said, "Let us go prepare ourselves."

Taking a step back from the circle of light, the white cloaked figure then raised his arms, making his body into a T-shape. His six siblings did the same as a mystical energy swirled around them. They started to float up into the air just a few inches, and then they started to circle around the spotlight.

Their spinning started to intensify as the wind in the cave swirled around them. Soon their forms become a mixture of colors as their spinning went into hyper speed. And then in a giant flash of light, the spinning cloaks vanished from the cave.

Shenron's World

Shenron still laid inside the Dragonballs while Goku was still away. Just as he let the comforting sigh, he felt a dark and powerful presence enter the known universe. With a gasp the Dragonballs ignited their magic and the eternal dragon came forth from the orbs. The green Chinese dragon with deer like antlers stared out into the universe.

" **There is a dark power approaching.** " Shenron said. Turning to the direction Goku went he said, " **I must find Goku and warn him of the situation. It is time for him to be able handle the situation without my help.** "

Levitating the Dragonballs off of the ground, he then shot off into a stream of light to find the wandering Saiyan.

Speaking of said saiyan, Goku was currently trying to do a little fishing over a huge lake. Un-fortunately, he was using the method of using his tail while being completely nude. Well, not totally nude, for he still at least had some underpants on. Dipping his tail into the water, he started to taunt the fish, "Come on, little fish. I've got something for ya!"

But before he could so much as get a nibble, a blinding light appeared in front of him and materialized into the eternal dragon Shenron. The sudden appearance of Shenron startled Goku into letting his guard down and made him fall into the water. Shooting up to the surface of the water he said, "What the heck's going on Shenron?"

Shenron allowed Goku to pull his pants back up before moving forward.

" **Not much time to explain, Goku.** " The dragon said. Diving into the water, Shenron caught Goku onto his head and flew up into the sky. As they climbed into the sky and Goku pulled his shirt over his head, Shenron further explained, " **I have felt an evil presence on the Earth. I am hoping that you will be able to handle this situation without having to use the Dragonballs to fix things.** "

"Hopefully we won't have to, Shenron. Don't worry." Goku reassured him with a pat to his head. He then grew curious and asked, "Do you know what kind of threat this is?"

" **Unfortunately, I do not. I have only felt that the presence I have felt is both familiar and foreign to me. Not to mention powerful and evil.** " Shenron told him. Goku started feel both excited and nervous about this new threat. Excited to be facing some kind of strong foe, but nervous about being able to beat whoever they were facing without using the Dragonballs. Shenron then turned Goku and himself into a stream of light and vanished among the clouds.

GT Timeline Earth

Goku and Shenron's stream of light emerged over the Lookout in a burst of light. The two materialized in a flash of light, but like the day the two had left, the sky didn't turn dark. Dende and Mr. Popo ran out of the main building to meet the returnees. Dende was both happy and confused when he saw Goku fly down from Shenron to the ground of the Lookout. Goku waved as he walked up to the two and said, "Hey Dende! How've you been?"

"G-Goku!" Dende exclaimed. He looked the child-turned body saiyan over and asked, "What are you and Shenron doing back? I don't think it should be time for Shenron to come back to the Earth yet."

" **Indeed, Dende.** " Shenron agreed. All three looked up to the dragon as he continued, " **But I have returned with an urgent warning!** "

This shocked Dende and Mr. Popo as they looked to the other and then asked the floating dragon, "What is your warning?!"

" **A dark force has come to the Earth.** " Shenron explained. This shocked the Guardian of the Earth and his friend even more. They listened up when Shenron said, " **We must go and round up all of the fighters of Earth and go to confront this new threat.** "

"We will leave at once." Dende announced. Goku held out his hands, and let the two hang on as he flew back up to Shenron. Once they were on Shenron's head, the dragon and his passengers turned into light once again and disappeared.

Vegeta stood on the balcony of the house watching over what Goku had left him to protect. He sighed at the feel of peace, and was about to head back inside when a flash of light appeared above the domed building. Looking up, he gasped when Shenron materialized before his eyes. Vegeta was even more surprised when he saw Goku, Dende and Mr. Popo sitting on the dragon's head.

"K-K-Kakarot, Shenron, Dende and Mr. Popo?" Vegeta questioned. Goku helped the two off of Shenron's head and down to the balcony. As Goku gets closer and sets the two down and then lands himself, Vegeta walks up and slightly snickers at him and said, "Still the size of an ankle biter I see."

"Heh, heh. Yeah." Goku said as he puts his hands behind his head. But before they could say anything else, both of them immediately felt a few large energies heading their way. Goku turned to the direction the energies were coming from and said with a big grin, "I guess instead of having to go get them, I guess the others will just come to us."

Not too much longer, four auraed dots appeared in the sky. Goku squinted and saw that the dots had a passenger with them. One of the dots rushed ahead of the others and shouted, "Grandpa!"

Goku smiled as Pan rushed towards Capsule Corp. with Giru clinging to her shoulders. She flew right up to him and stopped herself with her arms wrapped around Goku. Pan had slightly changed the way she looked. She still wore her orange bandana and what she wore two years ago, but her hair had grown a little longer in the past two years and had it in a pony tail. She happily said, "I just knew that I felt your energy pop back up! I just knew it!"

"Goku! Dad!" The others shouted as they flew down to the balcony. Most of Goku's friends and family: Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Videl, Uub and Mr. Satan stood before him with smiles. They each looked the same as when Goku had left them. His grin grew as he looked them over. But his happiness faded when Chi-Chi started to march right up to him and said, "Do you have any idea how long everyone and I have been waiting for you to come home!"

This causes Goku and the others to cringe under the rage of her gaze. Goku back-ed away as she kept coming, and still ranted, "I've had dinner waiting on the table for you for nearly two years, and yet you still didn't show up!"

Goku didn't say anything as Chi-Chi looked down on him with her hands on her hips. He was about to say something, but Chi-Chi's frowning face turned into a smile as she chuckled, "Hm, hm, hm. I guess I shouldn't have expected much different when it comes to you Goku."

Goku and everyone breathed in relief as the doors inside the house opened. Goku's first friend of the outside world, Bulma and her two children Trunks and Bulla stepped out and smiles grew on their faces. Trunks and Bulla ran forward and said, "Goku!"

They stopped a few feet from him and Trunks said, "I can't believe it, it really is you, Goku!"

"What's up you guys?" Goku asked. But before any more could be said, a deep voice from up above cleared his throat. All eyes turned up to Shenron who had been waiting patiently. This reminded Goku as he said, "Oh, that's right." Everyone looked to him as he said, "Shenron said that some kind of new has emerged. He was gonna round every one up, but you all just made it easier for us."

"Wait, what?" Vegeta questioned. Goku looked to him as the Prince asked, "What kind of threat are we talking about?"

"We're not sure." Goku said with a shrug of his shoulders. Vegeta looked aghast as Goku said, "But Shenron did say that this threat was powerful."

All eyes looked up to the dragon said, " **Indeed I did say that. But remember that even though that if you take on this threat, you must refrain from using the Dragonballs.** "

" _Yes! Let's hope that it doesn't come to that._ " A new, yet familiar voice said. Goku smiled as he recognized it and said, "Hey, Old Kai. How have you and Kibito Kai been old timer?"

" _We're doing just fine, Kibito Kai is doing a few errands. B-B-But you seem to be getting off track. You need to more focused on the matter at hand. Like Shenron I too have felt this terrible power._ " Old Kai scolded. Goku didn't say anything as Shenron turned his voice to the ancestor of the current Kai, " **I also believe that it wouldn't hurt if Kibito Kai and yourself joined us on this quest.** "

" _W-W-What do you mean you want Kibito Kai and me to come with you?!_ " Old Kai stammered to the dragon. Shenron then explained himself, " **I believe that with the two of you, we may have a better chance of success. If the two of you would come to Earth.** "

Everyone waited for Old Kai to respond. When he did, " _Very well, I suppose that the two of us should at least come with you. But you will need to give me a little time to bring Kibito Kai back._ "

"That's okay Old Kai. Just be sure to let us know when you're ready." Goku told him. Old Kai's voice disappeared after that, leaving the group to themselves.

Sacred World of the Kai's

Old Kai muttered to himself as he searched for Kibito Kai's energy. He sat himself in a lotus position and closed his eyes to concentrate. He continued to mutter, "Needing me and Kibito Kai to come along on some kind of crazy adventure. I'm willing to bet that in alternate timeline, they would have more of the Destroyers to help them with their problems."

He took a small break to wonder about something. He said this thought aloud, "With all the things that could have destroyed the balance of the universe two to three years ago not to mention this upcoming threat, I wonder why Beerus hasn't awoken yet?"

Super Timeline, Lord Beerus's Planet

Beerus let out a mighty sneeze from out of nowhere. Whis turned to him and said, "Are you all right, my lord?"

"I'm fine." Beerus shrugged it off and then said, "I just thought I heard someone talking about me."

"Who do you think it was, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked as they started to eat lunch. Beerus didn't say nothing as he took a bean bun from the tray. His not answering made Goku grow more curious as they ate.

Narrator

(Rock and Roll Music)

After Shenron's revelation of the emergence of a new threat, not to mention that this new threat has made an alliance with someone across time and space. The Goku and his friends of his timeline prepare to battle this new foe with the help of the Kai duo. Will they be able to fight this new threat before their new enemies can make it into the past? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Super GT!

(A circular spot in clouds sits quietly until a symbol beats six times before a more rock and roll theme makes a white portal appear. The portal grows bigger four times and eight figures emerge from it.)

I run to the hurricane,

(Both Goku's and Pan flew away of the portal with huge smiles on their faces.)

Mother Nature gone insane,

(Vegeta, Trunks and Cabba flew away next. Two with slight smiles and one with a slight scowl.)

What seemed impossible is finally realized!

(Finally, Christian with Giru held high with in his hands flew after the others.)

Leave all the fear and the doubt behind

(The group joins together as they land in front of a Dragonball. A giant entity appears behind the Dragonball, but instead of being afraid, seven of the eight friends ignited their auras while the last member stayed out of the way.)

The moment's now or it's never mine

(The seven surround the entity and give it a punch in the face that knocks out most of its teeth.)

There is no time to lose, No room for compromise

(They take the Dragonball into their possession as the sun sets.)

Loneliness, lonely night drifting away as your dreams through your mind

(The group takes a long and scenic route through the night as the stars twinkle above them.)

Slipping through my arms, fading far apart into the darkness

(As they kept walking, the stars started to fade until they came back brighter than before.)

Like a shooting star, I was flying to the midnight

(The eight friends started to fly off into the midnight and went fast over the land.)

Soaring through the dark I was whispering your name

(The group was joined by fighter jets of that Earth. But instead of being hostile, the fighter pilots waved to the heroes.)

I will make it through, I'll reach out to you, I want you

(The most of the heroes wave back before flying at a greater speed, leaving the fighter jets behind.)

I am here to prove, I won't let you down

No, no

(The group arrives to the house they were staying in and head inside.)

It looks like I'm head over heels, falling over you (Oooh!)

(As they head inside, the two Goku's and Christian look behind them with grins on their faces and waved before disappearing inside and the door closed behind them.)


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama. And here is the second episode to my series. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Dragon Ball Super GT**

(Upbeat Rock Music begins as 21 Dragon Balls shaped into a three ringed circle and the Dragon Ball Super GT logo appears in the center)

Don't you wanna dream again?

(A portal brings two Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks together in front of Capsule Corp.)

Now it's calling for me go back to the start

(All the other Z fighters and non-fighters become shocked by this until Shenron appears.)

Wishing on the starlight's in the sky, Let's paint a door for tomorrow

(A blinding light makes the heroes cover their eyes as eight forms appears in front of them)

Just step on the new stage don't be shy

(One of the eight individuals turns to three summoned eternal dragons and makes a wish. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks then disappear and reappear somewhere else as they stare into the eyes of someone new.)

Gonna take the challenge of a god

Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic

(The stranger then leads the group away from government agents and other shadowy figures.)

Let's! Go! Big panic

(The group then uses the Dragon Radar to search for the Dragon Balls)

I don't care bout limits, no regrets

Make me tougher even though I lose

(The group flies through sky, having fun as the stranger flies up next to them. Shenron soon joins the group as they flew through some clouds.)

Nothing's gonna stop me no mo' try me

So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic

Let's! Go! Yes! Give a kick

(The group lands in front of the other Z fighters from both sides. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans.)

Keep on power pumpin' up something greater waiting not so far away

 **Ominous Music and the Narrator:**

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Super GT, just as the Z fighters of both sides of reality were trying to make the most of the peace, a new threat had emerged from the shadows. Now with nothing to lose, Shenron has called Goku and his friends, not to mention the help of both Kai's to fight this new threat. Find out what happens on this episode of Dragon Ball Super GT!**

 **Episode 2: The Journey into the Past**

GT's Earth, Capsule Corp

The gathered Z fighters and Shenron all waited for Old Kai and Kibito Kai to get there. Goten and Trunks were quick to strike up a conversation between them. Uub and Mr. Satan were talking to Gohan and Videl. Chi-Chi was talking with Bulma and Bulla about something. Goku and Vegeta watched Shenron as the dragon moved about the sky in a circle, trying to keep his patience. Vegeta, while not turning to the child-bodied saiyan, asked, "What kind of threat do you think we're facing, Kakarot?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Goku said honestly. A big grin formed on his face when he said, "But all I really know is that I'm excited. All I'm really hoping is that the foe we're facing is really strong."

Vegeta only chuckled at this and said, "Always wanting to do things the fun and hard way, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Goku said with a laugh. Down on the lawn in front of the Capsule Corp. House, Old Kai and Kibito Kai appeared out of thin air. Goku and the others jumped off the balcony, some carrying those who couldn't really do that, and met up with the two Kai's. Old Kai looked up to Shenron and said, "Okay Shenron, we're here. Kibito and myself will help out in any way we can." He looked to Goku and said, "I do hope that you will be able to take on this threat, Goku. As we both know, the Dragonballs will not truly be of any use to you, nor should they be used at all."

"I understand, Old Kai. I just hope that will be able to stop them before too much happens." Goku told him. Shenron cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. When all eyes were upon him, the dragon said, " **Now everyone come closer together, I will use my powers to take us to the Lookout.** "

The fighters did as he said and closer together. When everyone was gathered in a single spot, Shenron started to coil around them in a giant circle and started to make the coil spin faster. Everyone watched in amazement as the Shenron started to glow as he spun. The eternal dragon started to spin faster and faster as a dome of energy started to cover the group. Shenron let out a grunting roar as he used his powers to teleport to their destination.

In a flash of light, Shenron and all the Z fighters vanished from Capsule Corp.

GT's Lookout

Shenron and the Z Fighters all appeared before Dende and Mr. Popo in a glorious flash of light. All those who were not a floating dragon wobbled from the rush of being teleported. Pan eyes spun from dizziness and felt as if she was going to be sick and said, "I don't know if I'll really get used to moving around like that."

"I know what you mean, Pan." Gohan said as he tried to keep himself upright. Dende and Mr. Popo walked over to the group and the former asked the Eternal Dragon, "Shenron, what's going on?"

" **I have felt the presence of a dark force that could be a doom not only to the Earth, but to the entire universe.** " Shenron told him. This caused both the Guardian of the Earth and his assistant to gasp in horror. Then Dende asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

" **I can only ask that you assist me in locating the threat.** " Shenron told him as he lowered his draconic head. But then the dragon sounded sincere as he said, " **But do not wish for you to be there should there be a battle.** "

Dende knew what Shenron was saying and said, "I understand, but you should know that I won't just sit idly by when my friends will need me."

Shenron sighed and said, " **Very well.** "

Then the Eternal Dragon lifted himself to where he floated above the Lookout and with a glow of his eyes he began to channel his powers to locate the threat. Before Dende joined him he looked to Goku and the others and said, "I could have Mr. Popo prepare the Hyperbolic Time chamber for you so that you can keep your training up."

"Thanks, Dende." Goku said with a bow to be respectful. The others followed his example as Dende turned to Mr. Popo and asked, "Could you please do that Mr. Popo?"

"I shall get right on it, Dende." Mr. Popo said before turning to the Z Fighters and said, "If you will just give me a few minutes, I can prep the Chamber to take in more than two at a time."

All the fighters nodded in understanding and the Guardian of Earth's right hand man took his leave into the Lookout. When he disappeared inside, Goku looked to the others and suggested, "While we wait maybe we should do a little low level training."

"Hm." Vegeta thought. Then with his arms crossed he said, "That's not a bad idea, Kakarot."

Turning to the others he said, "I'll take Trunks and train with him." Looking back at his friend/rival he said, "You take on one of your sons and Uub gets the other. Sounds fair?"

"Sounds good to me." Goku said. Then he looked between Gohan and Goten, and began to think. When he made his decision he said, "I'll train with Goten this time."

"What?!" Goten asked, a little nervous since he knew what his dad was capable of. Goku gave his second born a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, Goten. I'll make sure to be firm, but fair."

"I guess that's better." Goten said, still not entirely convinced. But as they moved away from each other to spar, Pan ran up and said, "Hey, what about me? Who will I train with?"

The six of them looked between each other and her father said, "In all honesty, Pan, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to get involved with this fight."

Pan was a little shocked and hurt by this and questioned, "W-W-What? What do you mean, Papa?"

Gohan walked to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down. Then looking Pan in the eye, he said, "Look, Pan. If this is a fight that makes even Shenron nervous, then I want to keep you as far from danger as I possibly can. Do you understand."

"I guess so, Papa." Pan said with a glum look. But then she perked up and said, "But don't think that I won't be cheering you guys on."

Gohan smiled at this and rubbed the top of her head as he said, "That's my Pan."

With that said, Gohan and Uub took to the air and flew a little ways away from the Lookout to spar. Goku and Goten took the spot behind the man building and Vegeta and Trunks stayed on the grounds at the front of the Lookout. But then they were cut off when a familiar Kai said to all six of them, " _Um, I hate to interrupt or anything, but I had the idea of you all coming to the planet of the Kai's to train until Mr. Popo is ready for you."_

"And why should we do that, King Kai?" Vegeta skeptically questioned. King Kai then gave him a good reason, " _Because, if the six of you go sparring, who knows how intense it could get. Not to mention that it could disrupt Shenron and Dende."_

"He does have a point, you guys." Uub sympathized with the Lord of Worlds. King Kai then telepathically spoke to Goku and Kibito Kai, " _Now which one of you wants to bring the-"_

"That will actually not be necessary, King Kai." Mr. Popo said as he stepped out from the main building of the Lookout. He looked to Vegeta and said, "The chamber is ready for you."

King Kai telepathically sent an agitated groan. Goku, Gohan and Goten all started snickering at the interruption before all six followed Mr. Popo back inside. After a few twists and turns in the hallway they came upon the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Before he let them in, Mr. Popo turned to them and said, "I will come to get you when either Dende or Shenron have located the threat."

Then without another word, he turned to the door and opened it. All six of them looked through the doorway and saw what was meant to be seen: a small room within a white void that spreads out infinitely. As the younger generation all stepped into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeta turned to Mr. Popo and the former said, "Thank you for this, Mr. Popo."

"It is my pleasure, Goku, to assist heroes like you," Mr. Popo said with a slight bow, "in any way I can."

With that said, Goku and Vegeta walked into the Chamber. When both were inside, Mr. Popo closed the door behind them. As the six of them stood before the step to the white void, Vegeta then suggested, "I say we should train at our fullest. That way we can make sure that we're at the top of our game."

"Sounds good to me." Goku said. Gohan and the others started to nervously chuckle and Uub suggests, "Why don't we break off into pairs like were before, only this time it's Goku and Vegeta, Gohan and myself and Trunks and Goten."

Goku and Vegeta gave him odd looks, making Uub nervously explain, "I'm just saying that if we're going all out, then maybe it would be better to spar with someone who basically have the same power level."

The thought dawned on Trunks and he said, "Oh, I get it." All eyes turned to him as he grabbed Goten by the arm and said, "If we're going all out, then maybe it would be better if Goten and I sparred."

"If you say so, bud- ah!" Goten didn't finish as Trunks yanked him far out into the white area. When they were far enough away but had the housing area insight, both Trunks and Goten ignited their Super Saiyan Transformations. The color of their eyes changed from black to blue and their hair stuck up turning blonde.

Gohan and Uub flew up and around the housing area to a few yards behind it. When they faced each other, Gohan ignited his Mystic aura while Uub went to max power.

Vegeta just scoffed and flew high above the housing area. Then he looked down and scowled as he waited for Goku. The smaller, yet still an adult, saiyan quickly flew up to the Prince of all Saiyans and both concentrated their energies to go to the max. In another moment both of them were enveloped in a blinding yellow light. When the light faded, both Goku and Vegeta underwent a major transformation, mostly Goku, as his transformation made him an adult again. Both Super Saiyan Fours had become shirtless as crimson red fur covered most of their torsos, backs and arms, and tails since the transformation gives Vegeta his. Goku's pants got longer as Vegeta's took on more of a blue jean color. Their hair was more like how it looked before becoming regular Super Saiyans, only Vegeta's had a more brown to his. They both had red rings around their eyes and yellow irises.

"Aw, man. This sure brings back a few good memories." Goku said with a slight smile. Vegeta had a smirk as he cracked his knuckles before saying, "You should know, Kakarot, that I've been spending a lot of time training in this form."

"Have you now?" Goku asked with cocky smirk. Then as they both assumed their battle positions, the Saiyan of Earth challenged, "Then let's put ourselves to the test, shall we?"

"I was hoping you would that." Vegeta shot back. Then the two charged at each other and met in the middle with a flurry of punches and kicks at the other.

Goten and Trunks went right out of the gate with a mad rush at each other. Goten shouted as he charged a small sphere of energy in his hand. Then with a full swing he chucked the ball of light at Trunks. Trunks quickly moved out of the way before quickly flying at Goten with a leg outstretched. As his friend came closer, Goten blocked the attack with his one leg before they did the same as their fathers as they began to rapidly attack each other.

"They sure are going all out at each other, aren't they?" Gohan awkwardly smirked to Uub as he pointed with a thumb towards either of the fights. Uub chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, it has been a while since they've gone at each other."

"Speaking of which," Gohan said as he became serious and asked, "what kind of foe do you think we're facing?"

Uub's face fell as he started to think. Then he said, "If it's enough to make Shenron worry, then it must be something really bad." Then he pointed out, "Now let's get down to some training." His smile returned as he joked, "Don't want to be left in the dust when the fighting starts."

Gohan laughed at the joke and said, "I guess that's true." Then both fighters became serious as Gohan said, "Then let's do this!"

With that, both Gohan and Uub disappeared from where they disappeared once stood and would reappear in different spots. Each time they reappeared a resonating boom would sound throughout the Chamber. The entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber was in a flurry of motion and energy as all six continued to train.

x

Super Timeline Capsule Corp.

Goku and Vegeta of the Super Timeline had just returned to Earth from their training with Whis. The two pureblooded Saiyans walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. with one with his stoic expression as usual and the other had his hands behind his head. The taller Saiyan looked to his friend/rival and asked, "Do you think Whis really meant it when he said something about a threat or something always coming our way."

"Hmph." Vegeta said while not evening looking at Goku, "Probably just something about how mostly act as a magnet for trouble."

"Huh." Goku said while looking up. Then he chuckled before saying, "Yeah, I guess we have had our fair share of trouble like that."

"Puh!" Vegeta said as they continued walking. They were about to pass by an intersection when Bulma carrying Bulla nearly bumped into them. She said, "Oops. Sorry guys, guess we didn't see either of you coming." Then she looked down at her daughter and said in a voice, "Isn't that right?"

All baby Bulla did was giggle at the way her mother talked to her. Then she looked to the two Saiyans and asked her husband, "So how did your training with Whis go? Did either of you figure out how to do that thing like how Goku did during the tournament?"

Vegeta huffed before saying, "Unfortunately, no. Neither I or Kakarot were able to figure out how to willingly unlock it."

With a free hand Bulma placed a comforting hand on the Prince of all Saiyans shoulder and said, "I'm sure the two of you will figure it out."

While Vegeta did appreciate her words, he didn't show it as he walked away. Bulma understood the way he was acting before turning to Goku and said, "So, are you going back home to Chi-Chi, Goku?"

"Yeah, I think that it would be best if I did." Goku said while scratching the back of head. Then he gave a closed eyed look while he sounded bummed out, "She's probably going to be really upset about me being gone."

"I wouldn't exactly blame her for it." Bulma said with a slight smirk. Then she pointed out, "When you and Vegeta disappear for so long it tends to get her riled up a lot."

"Yeah, I know." Goku said as he began to head for an exit. He waved a hand back at her and said, "See ya later, Bulma! Bye-bye Bulla!"

"Bye, Goku!" Bulma called after him. When he disappeared around a corner Bulma then began to smell something a little stinky. She got a suspicious feeling and looked down at the baby in her arms. Bulla gave her mother an innocent look before busted out laughing. Bulma sighed before saying, "Okay, kiddo." She turned down another hall while saying, "Let's go get you changed, you rotten stinker."

This was met with more laughter from the baby.

x

Kami's Lookout in Super Universe

Up at the Lookout, Piccolo was sitting in a lotus fashion while floating a few feet off the ground while close to the edge. Dende and Mr. Popo were walking about the rim as the Guardian of Earth looked down upon the world for any threats. As he was about to pass the meditating Piccolo, both he and his taller Namekian friend heard a voice in their heads, " _Dende, Piccolo, it's me King Kai! I've got something to tell you. It's really urgent."_

"What is it, King Kai?" Dende said as he looked up to the sky. Piccolo listened in, but didn't break his concentration. The Lord of the North Galaxy didn't waste any time and said, " _Something's wrong on New Namek. One of the elders have told me that their Namekian Dragonball has gone missing!"_

"What does this mean, King Kai?" Piccolo asked as he broke his meditation and stood on both feet. Then he asked, "Is it Frieza again? He trying to get immortality again?"

" _Actually, on the bright side, it isn't Frieza. Plus there have been no casualties, so that's on the plus side of things._ " King Kai revealed. This confused and relieved both Namekians as King Kai continued, " _I'm trying to find what or took it, but that something is able to avoid my sight. I don't know if it'll strike any of the other villages._ "

King Kai's Planet

King Kai stood a little ways in his yard as he spoke to the Namekians. He seemed flustered when he said, "Not to mention, I can't really feel an energy output from it, so it must be a fighter or something."

" _Should we head to planet New Namek just in case?_ " Piccolo asked. King Kai didn't respond as he thought about it. Then he said, "I would say yes, but-"

" _But?! But?!_ " Piccolo shouted into his mind, making King Kai cringe. Then the warrior Namekian questioned, " _What could be the issue where we don't take action?_ "

"I was just saying that it could be-" King Kai tried to say when he suddenly felt a presence on New Namek. Then he said, "I just got a good reading from whatever it is."

" _Can you tell us what it is?_ " Dende asked. King Kai started to have an uncomfortable feeling as sweat began to dampen his brow. Then he gulped before saying, "For some odd reason, and I don't know why I can't see or tell who it is, but who ever it is they feel like, a Kai."

x

Kami's Lookout

This confused both Dende and Piccolo as the latter questioned, "But I don't understand it, the only Kai who would have truly caused trouble of any sort was Zamasu, and their dead. What other self-respecting Kai would be willing to cause mischief?"

" _I'm not sure exactly?_ " King Kai said. But he tried to reassure them by saying, " _But don't worry, I'll look into this. Just keep on your toes._ "

Then his presence faded from their minds. Dende looked to Piccolo and was worried when he asked, " Do you think that this could lead to trouble."

"If it does, then we'll need to be ready for whatever comes." Piccolo said while trying to stay calm.

x

GT Universe

GT's Capsule Corp.

The seven hooded figures stood on a roof top that overlooked the main building of Capsule Corp. The figure of the ocean blue cloak sounded bored as they complained, "How much longer are we gonna wait? We just saw that little pest and his friends leave with Shenron."

"You know, she's actually right." The figure in the aquamarine cloak agreed to the white cloaked figure. Then he asked, "Perhaps we should pick up the pace before Shenron and the Guardian find out where we are."

"Very well then. Let's do this." The deep voice of the white cloak said. Then all seven made huge leaps towards the building. The landed on the roof and the one in the brown cloak started to bash a way into the building.

Inside the Capsule Corp. building, a few staff heard the sounds of thumping over their heads and looked up. They gasped in fear as rubble fell towards them and ran to avoid being smashed. The seven figures jumped down into the hole and formed a circle around themselves as they were soon surrounded by a large number of guards. The guards were outfitted in special uniforms and armed with special blasters.

"Don't move! These suits were designed to be able to handle enhanced persons." A guard warned. The white cloaked figure looked to his comrades and said, "Be careful on how much power you use. We need that device intact. Other than that, have your fun."

Then all seven went to work as the guards rushed them. The ocean blue cloak slid under one of the guards and took his arm with their own. Then with their free hand, a sickening crack was heard when they forced the guard's elbow up and breaking it. The guards screamed in pain before the ocean blue threw him over their shoulder and into three other guards. The orange cloak sidestepped a shot before quickly placing a hand on the weapon. The figure's hand began to glow, and thus the weapon began to melt. The guard dropped the hot and ruined weapon before being kicked by the orange cloaked figure. The brown cloaked figure stomped on the ground really hard and made his guards stumble. When they tried to right themselves, the figure barreled into them. The green cloaked figure jumped in front of one guard and grabbed him by the shirt. Then lifting the guard into the air he placed a covered hand on the man's forehead. A moment later, the guard started to scream from something before the green cloak dropped him. The red cloak simply touched on guard with his finger and sent a small jolt of electricity that shot the guard into a desk. The aquamarine cloaked figure caught a guard by his arm and swung him into a wall hard. The guard fell to the ground with a groan. The white cloak side stepped when a guard tried to slash at them with a knife. When they had had enough, the white cloaked figure punched the guard into a ceiling light, causing the man to spasm from being electrocuted. When it stopped he fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The orange cloaked figure turned to the one in white and said, "We've got things under control here, go find the device."

The hood of the white cloak nodded and ran off into the halls of Capsule Corp. As the white cloaked figure ran through the halls, they became irritated when they saw that every door looked the same. Soon the cloaked figure came across a maid as she backed out of a room. When she saw the cloaked figure coming she screamed. But they stopped before they could hit her. She looked up at the cloaked figure with fear in her eyes and said, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Bulma's lab and the Dragon Radar inside: where is it?" The white cloak questioned. The maid was shaky as she pointed to the room across from where she just came out. The figure looked to the door before looking down at her and said, "Thank you, your services will not be forgotten."

The maid looked relieved for a moment, but her face turned to horror again as the cloaked figure reached for her and screamed as her world went dark.

x

Lookout in the GT Universe

It had been around half an hour when the six had gone into the chamber to train. Pan sat and angrily sulked under a tree while Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Hercule talked amongst themselves. Giru was just floating around, spinning as he tried to keep from getting bored. She looked over to the Dende and Shenron as they continued their world wide search for the threat. And both Old Kai and Kibito Kai were sitting with crossed legs while floating a few feet off the ground. The young girl was about to say something when Mr. Popo came up and offered her a small coffee mug and said, "I noticed that you were upset, so I made you a nice cup of hot cocoa."

Pan smiled at this and took the mug. As Mr. Popo turned and started to walk away, Pan said, "Thank you Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo stopped in his tracks and looked back to Pan. With a smile of his own he nodded to her gratitude.

As Dende and Shenron continued to look down to the Earth, Dende noticed something off as Shenron said, " **Do you see it too, Dende?** "

"I do, Shenron." Dende admitted. He felt it coming from Capsule Corp. as he said, "And you were right, it does feel really dark. Not to mention I can feel some energies fading."

The guardian of the Earth turned Mr. Popo as the assistant walked up and asked, "Would you go get Goku and the others from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber please, Mr. Popo?"

"Of course." Mr. Popo said with a small bow before walking away. Dende looked back up to Shenron and saw that the Eternal Dragon was starting to sweat in worry. Becoming concerned, Dende asked, "What is it, Shenron?"

" **The energy I am feel emanating from below feels odd to me.** " Shenron told him.

x

Capsule Corp.

The white cloaked figure walked away from the body of the maid and bashed the door to the lab in. The door hit the far wall of the lab and the cloaked figure walked in. He looked to his left and saw a desk with a computer on the right. Next to the computer lay the Dragon Radar. He gently picked the radar up and placed it inside his cloak. A loud boom resonated outside of the room. The cloaked figure quickly ran out of the room to rendezvous with the others. Fortunately for him, the other six came running down the hall. The figure in the green cloak asked, "I take it that you have the radar."

"You'd be right." The white cloak informed. Then motioning with his head, he suggested, "Now we go to meet our new partner. So in the yard well get going."

Then moving into a 'v' formation and raised their left hands. Then after a moment of charging a blast of energy, they released a huge wave of energy and destroyed a huge section of the building. Light from the outside shown as the white cloaked figure took the lead and flew out of the remains of Capsule Corp.

x

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Five minutes earlier

Gohan and Uub each tried to keep the other from hitting them as they held their opponents wrist while having their own fist being held back. Then with a knee to Gohan's gut, the half-Saiyan gasped in pain before Uub took his wrist with both hands and spun him in a circle before letting fly towards the ground. Gohan was able to stop himself before he hit the white ground. Then looking up to Uub he brought his hands together over his head and shouted, "Masenko, Ha!"

Then he shot a golden beam of energy up at the reincarnation of Buu. As it came at him, Uub brought both hands to his right side and quickly said, "Kamehameha!"

He launched a blue beam at the incoming yellow beam. The two beams locked in an epic power struggle. A moment later, the collision detonated and smoke filled a large portion of the chamber. After giving it their all, both Uub and Gohan stood on the ground, taking deep breaths while sitting on the ground. Gohan, his Super Saiyan blonde hair and blue eyes fading, looked to Uub and said, "I… I think…. that we've basically… run through… everything that… we know."

"Yeah… me too." Uub said before flopping on his back.

Goten and Trunks were going at it with their fists in rapid fashion. Trunks was forcing Goten back through the air and soon their blows boomed throughout the sky. When Trunks tried to strike at Goten's head, the second son of Goku vanished only to reappear behind Trunks to kick the son of Vegeta in the back. Trunks yelped in pain as he crashed to the ground and his Super Saiyan transformation faded. Goten became worried for his friend and rushed down while yelling, "Trunks!"

When he landed beside his friend, his Super Saiyan form faded as he placed a hand on the purple haired boy's shoulder and said, "Are you okay, Trunks?"

The older boy sat up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed the place where Goten kicked and commented, "Man, you sure can kick when you mean it."

"Yeah," Goten said, rubbing the back of his head. Then he told him, "I've actually been practicing for the past two years." Then he looked ashamed as he said, "I felt kind of bad when it came down to my dad to beat the guys who were able to beat us so easily."

Trunks knew what he was talking about and said, "I know what you mean." Goten sat down with him as he said, "Even though we were all basically helpless against Omega, I think my father was disappointed on how we weren't able to bring the Shadow Dragon down. It must be Saiyan pride and all that, huh?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean?" Goten said as they both looked up to the more intense sparring between their fathers.

Goku and Vegeta were really going at it in their Super Saiyan four forms. The Prince tried to kick his friend/rival, but Goku grabbed his foot and pulled him to where he could punch him. But Vegeta twisted himself to kick Goku with his other foot. The blow collided with Goku's face and caused him to let Vegeta go. Vegeta then placed his hands for his signature attack and shouted, "Galick Gun!"

Goku crossed his arms to block the purple beam which detonated on impact. Vegeta waited to see if Goku was hurt or not, and when the Saiyan of Earth came at him with rapid speed. Vegeta blocked the first punch but was cut off guard when Goku kneed him in the gut. The Prince staggered in the air before gritting his teeth at his rival/friend. Then both Super Saiyan fours ignited their auras and rushed at each other. Both fighters had a fiery fist and were about to collide when Mr. Popo's voice rang out through the chamber, " _Everyone! Everyone! Shenron and Dende have located the problem. Please report back to the lookout immediately!"_

When the voice faded, both Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan four forms glowed gold and they reverted back to their original states. Then quickly flying down, they joined the other four at the door. Goku ran to the door while saying, "Come on, we've got to hurry!"

The six of them quickly ran through the door.

When they reached the main part of the Lookout, Pan and the others ran up to them as Shenron looked down and said, " **Dende and I have located the threat, and the irony is that it is at Capsule Corp.** "

"Darn it." Vegeta scowled as he thought of about it, "We were just there."

"Well, if we hurry, we might be able to stop them." Gohan pointed out. Shenron was in full agreement as he said, " **I second that, we must go now. Everyone gather round.** "

They did as he said and grouped together as the Eternal Dragon started to glow and circle around them again. As soon as he went fast enough, they all vanished to Capsule Corp.

x

Capsule Corp. Ruins

The seven cloaked figures had just landed in the grassy yard of Capsule Corp. as their leader removed their prize from his cloak. Holding it out to where they could see it he said, "Behold. The instrument that will help us complete our plans."

"It's hard to think that something so small could detect the seven most powerful items on the planet." The ocean blue cloak said with an unimpressed attitude. The figure in the red cloak looked up and warned, "We may wish to pick up the pace, I can sense them arriving."

"Then let us commence with the jump." The white cloaked figure said while placing the Dragon Radar back in his cloak. The other six formed a circle and started to channel their energy amongst themselves.

Their respective energies glowed in the color of their cloaks as the build up grew stronger. All seven figures took a step forward and placed their covered hands into their comrades', making the rising energy grow stronger. At the moment of truth, Shenron had brought Goku and the others on the patio just in time to witness what was transpiring.

Goku, not wanting to take any chances, rose up in the air and shouted, "If you guys know what's good for you, then you'll know to stop right now."

When it seemed that they weren't listening to him, Vegeta scowled and gritted his teeth in anger before giving an enraged yell before rushing at the cloaked figures. He was soon joined by Goku, Kibito Kai and the boys in a mad attempt to stop them. But before they could even touch the cloaked figures, a giant beam of energy engulfed the hooded ones. The bright light caused the six Z fighters and the fused Kai to stop in midair to cover their eyes. Shenron and the others squinted to prevent themselves from being blinded as well, but Shenron was able to watch as the seven cloaked figures turned into colored spheres of energy before blasting off into the sky. Shenron follows and watches them getting away in despair, " **No!** "

In their energy sphere forms, the white sphere laughed at their misfortune before they vanished one by one into thin air. But before the white sphere joined them he quietly said to Goku, "See you on the other side."

Once the bright light had faded, Goku and the others looked up to the sky and looked really worried to see that the bad guys had gotten away. Goku looked to Shenron and asked, "What do we do now, Shenron?"

Shenron didn't answer him as he stared up into the sky while shaking in fear.

x

Capsule Corp. Super Universe

In the same spot in a parallel world, the seven orbs appeared a few feet off the ground. The orbs faded as the figures took their physical forms again still with their cloaks on. The aquamarine cloak looked to their comrades and asked, "Did it work?"

" _Indeed it did._ " The voice from before said. All seven heads looked up as the voice said, _"Now if you wouldn't mind, begin the search for this reality's Dragon Balls. I am almost done in the search for mine. And I warn you to stay discreet until the time is right._ "

"And we shall." The figure in the white cloak said. Then pulling the Radar out again, he gently pressed down on the top. Soon enough, seven dots spread out appeared on the grid to reveal the location of this reality's Dragon Balls. The figure looked to the other six and said, "Be swift in you search. Keep your energies low. Leave no witnesses should you be discovered. And once we have found them all, we go to this dimension's Lookout. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time. Then with a one hundred and eighty degree turn, the jumped into the air and flew off to where they saw the Dragon Balls on the radar's grid.

x

Goku's home (A few moments after the seven figure's arrival) Super Universe

Goku was about to walk through the door to his house when he sensed a few energies emerge from nowhere, and to him they felt dark. He looked to where he felt them and said, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

x

Capsule Corp. (A few moments after the seven figure's arrival)

Vegeta sat in a chair with little Bulla in his lap when he sensed the seven energies as well. Bulma noticed the look on Vegeta's face and asked, "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Vegeta said as he held Bulla while standing up. Bulma came and took their daughter from him as her husband walked over to the doors to the balcony. He didn't see anything but he couldn't shake the feeling as he said, "But I think we've got trouble."

x

Kami's Lookout Super Universe

Piccolo and Dende saw the emergence of the seven figures as they looked down to the Earth. Both Namekians didn't know who they were or what was going on, but they could tell that whoever they were were pure evil.

x

Beerus the Destroyer's World

Beerus's ears twitched as he napped. It wasn't until a moment later when he slowly opened his eyes before saying, "I sense a disturbance within the balance of the universe. And even I can tell that it's a bad one."

x

Narrator

(Rock and Roll Music)

Even after searching for the new threat, Goku, Shenron and their friends were unable to stop the seven mysterious figures from carrying out their plan. Now with the seven figures within the past of an alternate reality, the Goku who is trapped in the body of a child will need the help of his friends to find out who these malevolent foes are and stop them. Can they get to the past before any damage can be done? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Super GT!

x

(A circular spot in clouds sits quietly until a symbol beats six times before a more rock and roll theme makes a white portal appear. The portal grows bigger four times and eight figures emerge from it.)

I run to the hurricane,

(Both Goku's and Pan flew away of the portal with huge smiles on their faces.)

Mother Nature gone insane,

(Vegeta, Trunks and Cabba flew away next. Two with slight smiles and one with a slight scowl.)

What seemed impossible is finally realized!

(Finally, Christian with Giru held high with in his hands flew after the others.)

Leave all the fear and the doubt behind

(The group joins together as they land in front of a Dragonball. A giant entity appears behind the Dragonball, but instead of being afraid, seven of the eight friends ignited their auras while the last member stayed out of the way.)

The moment's now or it's never mine

(The seven surround the entity and give it a punch in the face that knocks out most of its teeth.)

There is no time to lose, No room for compromise

(They take the Dragonball into their possession as the sun sets.)

Loneliness, lonely night drifting away as your dreams through your mind

(The group takes a long and scenic route through the night as the stars twinkle above them.)

Slipping through my arms, fading far apart into the darkness

(As they kept walking, the stars started to fade until they came back brighter than before.)

Like a shooting star, I was flying to the midnight

(The eight friends started to fly off into the midnight and went fast over the land.)

Soaring through the dark I was whispering your name

(The group was joined by fighter jets of that Earth. But instead of being hostile, the fighter pilots waved to the heroes.)

I will make it through, I'll reach out to you, I want you

(The most of the heroes wave back before flying at a greater speed, leaving the fighter jets behind.)

I am here to prove, I won't let you down

No, no

(The group arrives to the house they were staying in and head inside.)

It looks like I'm head over heels, falling over you (Oooh!)

(As they head inside, the two Goku's and Christian look behind them with grins on their faces and waved before disappearing inside and the door closed behind them.)

x

Author's Note: And here is episode two. I hope to have episode three started and finished soon. And I will post it for all of you soon. And I know that I spoiled the name of an upcoming character, so sorry. Forgive me. I should also let you know that I plan to have a few musical numbers in this Fanfic, some the characters will sing and others will be more of background music when I feel it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story. Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama. This is a very special episode, for it will help kick off the series. By the way, the narrator for the story is the voice from Dragon Ball Z. I know that's a little weird with it being a crossover between GT and Super, but I like how that voice narrates. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Dragon Ball Super GT**

(Upbeat Rock Music begins as 21 Dragon Balls shaped into a three ringed circle and the Dragon Ball Super GT logo appears in the center)

Don't you wanna dream again?

(A portal brings two Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks together in front of Capsule Corp.)

Now it's calling for me go back to the start

(All the other Z fighters and non-fighters become shocked by this until Shenron appears.)

Wishing on the starlight's in the sky, Let's paint a door for tomorrow

(A blinding light makes the heroes cover their eyes as eight forms appears in front of them)

Just step on the new stage don't be shy

(One of the eight individuals turns to three summoned eternal dragons and makes a wish. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba, Pan and Trunks then disappear and reappear somewhere else as they stare into the eyes of someone new.)

Gonna take the challenge of a god

Kyo-Let's Mo-Let's Dynamic

(The stranger then leads the group away from government agents and other shadowy figures.)

Let's! Go! Big panic

(The group then uses the Dragon Radar to search for the Dragon Balls)

I don't care bout limits, no regrets

Make me tougher even though I lose

(The group flies through sky, having fun as the stranger flies up next to them. Shenron soon joins the group as they flew through some clouds.)

Nothing's gonna stop me no mo' try me

So-Zets Cho-Zets Dynamic

Let's! Go! Yes! Give a kick

(The group lands in front of the other Z fighters from both sides. Both Goku's, Vegeta, Cabba and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans.)

Keep on power pumpin' up something greater waiting not so far away

x

 **Ominous Music and Narrator:**

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Super GT; while Kid Goku and a few of his friends and family trained to take on the upcoming threat, Shenron and Dende had located the seven cloaked individuals when they attacked Capsule Corp. But when they had arrived on the scene, the seven mysterious figures disappeared into the past. Will Goku and the others be able to follow and stop them? Find out today, on Dragon Ball Super GT.**

x

 **(Light Jazz Music)**

 **Episode 3: An Awkward encounter of the Past and Future**

Capsule Corp. GT Time-verse

Goku, his friends and Shenron all stood at the burnt spot where the seven cloaked figures vanished. Goku looked up to Shenron and asked, "What do we do now, Shenron?"

" **All I know is that they have not moved anywhere else on Earth, but into the past."** The eternal Dragon said. This confused them as Vegeta questioned, "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"

" **It means that they have gone to a point in the past. Probably to do harm of some kind."** Shenron deduced. Old Kai groaned and said, "Oh boy, I have a bad feeling of where this might go."

"Unfortunately, Ancestor, we don't seem to have a choice." Kibito Kai said. The fused Kai turned to the others and said, "We may need to pack some provisions just in case we get separated. And I suggest that someone besides Goku handles the food."

"Hey, I'm not that big of a pig, am I?" Goku skeptically asked before a wide grin appeared on his face. No one of the others laughed but Vegeta said, "All right, we meet back at this spot within three hours. That should give us enough time to prepare ourselves."

"Right/ **Right**." Everyone said. Goku took Chi-Chi's hand with his own, making her blush as it made her think back to when she was a little girl. Videl and Bulma took the hands of their significant others as well. Trunks picked Bulla up bridal style and took off. Uub placed Hercules arm around his shoulder as they began to take off. Old Kai told Goku and Vegeta, "Kibito Kai, Dende and myself will be here when you return. Try not to dawdle too long."

"Sure." Was all Vegeta said before he and Bulma fell away. But Goku respectfully bowed his head and said, "Don't worry, Old Kai. We shouldn't be too long."

With that Goku, Gohan, with their passengers, Goten and Pan flew off back to their mountain home.

x

Capsule Corp. Super Time-verse

Vegeta walked out through the balcony doors and stepped outside. When he reached the balcony's rails, the Prince of all Saiyans looked down to the courtyard and found it unsettling even though he didn't see anything. The doors opened behind him as Bulma carrying Bulla walked out. Bulma noticed Vegeta unmoving and asked, "Did you see anything?"

"No." Vegeta only said. Then he turned towards his wife and said, "But I know I sensed something. And though it was brief, I mostly felt that they were evil."

"What do you think it could be?" Bulma asked, now worried as she firmly clutched her daughter. Vegeta didn't know what to say, but all three looked up when a voice shouted, "Bulma! Vegeta!"

They noticed Goku quickly flying back to Capsule Corp. in a hurry. When he stopped above the balcony he landed before turning to Vegeta and opened his mouth, but was interrupted when Vegeta said, "Don't bother asking me if I felt those strange power levels, blockhead. Of course I felt them, you idiot."

"Oh. Well then shouldn't we get started in the search?" Goku asked while lightly scratching his cheek. Vegeta nodded until both he and Goku felt a few rushing energies coming their way. All three looked up to the skies above Capsule Corp. to see a few of their friends rocketing towards them. They waited until Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Gohan and Goten, Majin Buu, Tien and Chiaotzu, and Yamcha landed on the patio. Trunks came running out of Capsule Corp. with Mai, Pilaf and Shu right behind him. The three saiyans on the balcony jumped over the railing and down to the patio. All the gathered Z Fighters listened as Vegeta asked, "I'm guessing that you felt the energies that popped up here not too long ago?"

"What energies?" Tien asked with a raised eyebrow. Goku became confused and asked, "Wait, did you guys honestly not feel the energies popping up just a few minutes ago?"

"I kind of did." Trunks spoke up at the back of the crowd. His father looked to his eldest child as Goku said, "Well, maybe he felt it because he was closer." Then he looked back to the others and said, "But none of you felt the energies?"

"No." Piccolo said as he stepped forth and explained, "We don't really know what you're talking about. We're here because of a different problem. I only told them to meet here, but I didn't tell them the whole story yet." Everyone listened up as the Namekian said, "Not too long ago, Dende and I were alerted by King Kai that someone's on Planet Namek taking their Dragonballs."

All the other Z Fighters gasped before Gohan asked as a guess, "Is it-"

"No, it's not Frieza. King Kai clarified that much." Piccolo said as he tried to think while revealing, "But he did say that it had the presence of a Kai."

"It does indeed." A disembodied voice said. Everyone looked around before a flash of light appeared behind them. All the Z Fighters shielded their eyes as Lord Beerus, the Destroyer of the seventh universe, and his angel guide Whis appeared on the lawn of Capsule Corp.

"Beerus and Whis?" Bulma asked as she was confused. Then she said, "But today isn't our usual lunch date."

"While I-," Lord Beerus started to say when Whis cleared his throat. The Destroyer gave an annoyed groan before continuing, "While we, do enjoy our little get togethers, we have come on more pressing matters."

"What do you mean, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked. Lord Beerus looked to Whis before saying, "King Kai has also alerted us to the troubling presence on New Namek."

"And after looking in on the situation, we have undoubtedly detected the presence of a Kai on the planet." Whis said as he twirled his staff. Whis's face remained neutral as he said, "And as I now think of it, perhaps the presence of this odd Kai is somehow connected to whatever Goku and Vegeta had sensed."

"Perhaps." Piccolo said in agreement. They stood there and pondered on the situation.

x

Capsule Corp. GT Time-verse

Three hours had quickly gone by, and soon the Z-Fighters had returned to Shenron, Dende and the Kai's. Goku and his family touched down on the spot at Capsule Corps. lawn again. The ones who were carrying a backpack were Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi and Pan. Vegeta and his family soon joined them afterword. Vegeta and Trunks were the only ones that had a pack on their backs. The only ones missing were Uub and Hercule Satan. Vegeta took a good moment to look around for their energy signatures. When he couldn't find anything he said, "Bah! We can't stand here waiting for those two to show up, we need to-"

"Hey!" A loud voice called from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a ball of while grow larger with each passing second. Goku and Vegeta looked more closely at it and saw that it was Hercule and Uub. Mr. Satan was sitting on Uub's back while the reincarnation of Majin Buu flew. When the two started to descend, Mr. Satan hung on as Uub righted himself to where he could land on his feet. As soon as he touched the ground, Hercule quickly got off and stood in an action pose that consisted of him holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

Everyone present just gave him an odd look. Uub then rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry, we're a little late, everyone. Mr. Satan wasn't sure which trophy to bring."

Mr. Satan showed them by pulling out a small, yet really bright statue. The light bounced off the gold and caused most of them to shout in discomfort, "Agh! My eyes! Put that thing away!"

Hercule heard the cries and gave a huff of annoyance before putting the trophy away. Goku then turned to the two Kai's and Shenron and said, "I guess all of us are ready to go, you guys."

" **Very well.** " Shenron said. Then he instructed, " **Now once again, stand in a single spot and I shall take us to the time and place where the dark energies went.** "

"Oh," Old Kai groaned. Kibito Kai looked down at his ancestor as the previous Kai said, "We are going to be breaking a whole bunch of universal laws here."

"Why do you say that, Old Kai?" Goku asked. The elder Kai was about to explain, when Shenron said, " **No time for that, every minute we spend dawdling, the farther these adversaries get away.** " Then he took a deep breath and said, " **Now, let us begin.** "

Shenron then wasted no more time as he flew over the Z-Fighters heads and repeated his transportation technique. His shadow completely formed a ring around the group. Then dragon began to glow a bright gold as the sky turned dark.

"Kind of reminds me of the times we summoned Shenron." Bulma reminisced. Goku was in complete agreement and asked, "It really does, doesn't it?"

Shenron kept going as lightning flashed around the sky. A second later, Goku and the others began to glow a golden light. Then in a brilliant flash of light, Shenron and the entire group vanished from the spot.

x

Capsule Corp. Super Timeline

"I say we go to Planet Namek and see what kind of trouble is brewing over there." Piccolo suggested. He looked really worried and said, "Dende and I are honestly worried about everyone there."

"I know how you feel, Piccolo." Gohan sympathized with his friend, "But we also need to deal with what's happening here on Earth, too."

"As much as this isn't that much fun to watch." Lord Beerus said. Everyone looked to him as he said, "I'd like to deal with the mysterious energies that appeared."

"There may actually be a somewhat solution to that my lord." Whis said as he stood beside the Destroyer. Then he suggested to the Z-Fighters, "I could take a few of you to Planet Namek to see what's going on, and the rest can investigate the energies. Just merely a suggestion."

"That actually sounds like a-" Goku said before was cut off by crash of thunder. All eyes looked to the sky as it started to become dark. Krillin then asked, "Is someone summoning Shenron?"

"Beats me. But it does look like it." Tien said. Everyone there looked about as the sky continued to grow darker and thunder boomed. Then in a flash of lightning something appeared on the other side of the Capsule Corp. building. Then the sky returned to its familiar blue. Goku was the first to say, "What the heck was that?"

Then he felt a few good energy signatures coming where the light flashed. Vegeta sensed the same thing and said with a scowl, "Well, whoever they are, they better have a good reason for showing up as they did."

Goku led the way as they walked around the building's grounds.

GT Goku's group

Goku slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. Sitting up he looked to the Capsule Corp. building and saw that it was much different from the one in his time. A lot considering the fact that there wasn't a huge hole in the building. He saw the others starting to stand up and said with a wide grin, "Guys, it worked! We made it into the past."

"Yeah, no kidding, dipstick." Vegeta said while rubbing his head and standing on his feet. Bulma looked around and said, "Unfortunately, there aren't any signs of the ones who broke into _our_ Capsule Corp."

"There here somewhere." Kibito Kai assured them. But then he noticed that something was off and said, "But I feel a presence that I haven't felt for quite some time."

"Yes, I feel it too." Old Kai said as he placed his hands behind his back. Goten, Trunks and Gohan were helping the girls up while Uub helped Mr. Satan to his feet. The World's Champion then patted Uub on the shoulder and said, "Thanks a bunch, Uub."

"It was no problem, Mr. Satan." Uub said. But Mr. Satan's face fell as he started to think about his best friend. Uub noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Mr. Satan?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of Buu again." He covered his face with his arm as he tried not to cry while saying, "I just miss him so much."

"It's okay, Mr. Satan." Uub reassured him. After taking a moment, Hercule worked up the nerve to not cry and stood strong. Then he gave Uub a thumbs up that he would be all right.

"Hey, where's Shenron?" Pan asked as she looked around for the Eternal Dragon. This caused everyone to look around for the Eternal Dragon. Goku had started to walk off from the group and looked around a bit. He walked onto the stone path that went around the side of the building. Then he noticed an approaching energy coming from around the corner.

The much bigger Goku was also walking around the building when he saw a small shadow coming around. Though he was prepared, he noticed that this energy wasn't feeling like a threat at the moment.

Both Goku's looked around the corner and looked into each other's eyes. The smaller Goku stepped completely out and looked up to his taller look alike. The taller Goku looked down at the smaller version of him and asked, "Uh, is that you Goten?"

The smaller Goku raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself while saying, "Huh, I'm not Goten?"

"Did you call for me, Daddy?" Taller Goku's son said as he ran up to them. Smaller Goku gawked in confusion as he pointed a finger and questioned, "G-G-Goten?"

"Huh?" The little half-saiyan said as he looked to the boy with a tail. Bigger Goku noticed the tail too and with a smile he said, "Hey, you've got a tail. I had one when I was a kid, too?"

"Uh." Was all that Goku could say. The Vegeta came up behind the taller Goku and said, "Kakarot, what's going on over here?"

When his eyes fell on the younger Goku, he too, gawked in confusion and questioned, "What in the?" He jabbed a finger at the smaller Goku and questioned, "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Uh, my name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan who was raised on Earth." The smaller Goku said. This confused the bigger Goku and he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "That can't be right. Because I'm Goku and I'm the Saiyan who was raised on Earth."

"Kakarot," The smaller Goku's Vegeta said as he came around the corner, "what made you think that it was a good idea to go sneaking off."

Smaller Goku then pointed to a younger yet taller and more older looking Goku, and younger Goten and Vegeta. The Vegeta of the future suddenly found himself a loss for words. The younger Vegeta suddenly thought, _This had better not be another Kai stealing Saiyan bodies._

"Nice duds, Tuffle." The older Vegeta commented. He looked the younger version of himself up and down before saying, "But flattery will get you know where."

"Now see here." Younger Vegeta said, "Don't think that I don't know that you're a couple of Kais who are trying to hijacked our future selves bodies. And what do you mean by Tuffle?"

"Kais hijacking bodies?" Smaller Goku said and looked up to his Vegeta. The older Vegeta could only shrug before he shot back, "How dare you disrespect the Kais with this kind of blasphemy when you're the one inhabiting another's body, you disgusting parasite."

"Parasite!" Younger Vegeta shouted, feeling really insulted. The bulging vein of annoyance appeared on the younger prince's forehead as the other's showed up. Bulma saw the smaller Goku and older Vegeta and said, "What in the world's going on over here?"

"I'm not sure." The older Bulma said as she walked around her friends. When she caught a glimpse of her younger self, her face looked really weirded out. Soon, past and future were present and were weirded out by the other side. The younger Vegeta shook his head and shouted, "Just how many of you Kais have gone rogue!"

"Gone rogue?" Kibito Kai questioned before looking to his ancestor. The elder Kai could only shrug from this. But the older Vegeta then said, "Now listen up here, you! I won't tolerate you insulting them that way! That's my job, especially when I'm feeling like it!"

This earned him some odd stares or glares from the others.

"Oh, is that so?" The younger Vegeta questioned with a raised eyebrow. The older Vegeta then readied himself for a fight and shot back, "You sure you want to pick a fight with me, Tuffle? Cause I will bring it!"

"Then let's see what you've got! And quit calling me a Tuffle!" The younger Vegeta shouted. Both Vegeta's took off to the skies and then charged at one another. Everyone else on the ground watched as the started going at it. Older Vegeta sent rapid punches at his younger self, making the armored Vegeta block each punch that came his way. When he had had enough, the younger Vegeta disappeared during a punch from his future self. Older Vegeta was caught off guard for a moment, but was able to block a kick to the face with his arm. Then acting fast, he grabbed his younger self's leg and with a spin sent him hurtling to the ground.

Down on the ground, bigger Goku then shouted, "I'm coming, Vegeta!"

He started to fly, but was cut off when smaller Goku appeared to be blocking his way. The younger said to the older, "There's no way I'm letting you gang up on my friend. You're gonna have to deal with me!"

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea for you, little guy." Bigger Goku warned. Then he said, "I'm a lot stronger than I appear to be."

"Hmm. I can say the same about me." The smaller Goku said with a confident grin. The same kind of grin appeared on Bigger Goku's face as he assumed his stance. Bigger Goku brought his left arm to his side with his fist clenched and with his other arm outstretched he held his first two fingers higher than the others. Smaller Goku followed suit with the same stance.

"Oh great!" Both Chi-Chi's exclaimed at the same time. Then the younger one said in despair, "My husband's going to beat up a small child."

The older Chi-Chi looked to her younger self and reassured her by saying, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. My Goku, though he may look like a child, can actually handle himself in a fight. He's actually been through a lot."

The younger Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief before picking up on what the older woman said. Both Chi-Chi's looked to each other with wide eyes before saying, "That's Goku?"

Everyone else not fighting looked to each other and were suddenly weirded out as they looked to one another. But a loud boom from one of the two fights dragged their attention back. Young and Old Vegeta were really going at it as they rushed towards each other and collided before recoiling. Then they went higher into the air while trying to land a decent blow. The two separated a food distance before charging a Ki blast. They released them simultaneously and the small blasts collided with a huge explosion. Though from down on the ground, everyone could feel the shockwaves.

"Man, Dad's so lucky." Kid Trunks said with a scowl and his arms crossed. The younger Goten looked to his friend and asked, "Do you really want to join in the fight, Trunks?"

"Uh, yeah." Kid Trunks said to the younger boy with a raised eyebrow. A crash was heard out in the back yard. The older Trunks looked out to see his father lying in a crater face up. The Vegeta in the sky looked down at his adversary and charged up another Ki blast. Getting worried for his father, Older Trunks powered up and flew to intercept the blast as Younger Vegeta released the attack. Trunks stopped in front of the attack and waited as it came closer. The older Vegeta saw that his son was in the way of the attack and shouted, "Trunks, move it!"

The younger Vegeta saw the boy place himself in harm's way and was about to change tactics when the older Trunks let loose a quick energy blast. The younger Vegeta scowled at his and was about to do away with the blast when Kid Trunks intercepted the blast with a kick. The attack sailed high into the air until it detonated. Kid Trunks looked down to his older counterpart with a scowl before saying, "Why don't you try fighting me, you two bit wannabe."

"Wannabe?" Older Trunks question as he glared at his younger self. Both Gotens' of the past and future flew up to their respective best friends as the younger Goten said, "Let's tag team on these guys."

"If that's how you want to play this, that's fine by us." The older Goten shouted. Then he turned to his friend and asked, "You ready for this?"

Trunks took a moment before looking to his friend with a scowl still on his face. That scowl turned into a smirk before saying, "Just like old times, huh?"

"Just like old times." Goten agreed. Both teens took stances as they were about to battle the boys. Kid Trunks and Goten took stances as well. Then like Ki infused rockets, all four of them shot towards them.

Kid Goten flew at his futuristic counterpart and quickly flickered behind him. Older Goten barely had time to counter with his forearm to block a kick from his younger self. Then Adult Goten used his arms to block a series of rapid punch and kicks from the kid.

Kid Trunks was the one defending himself from the attacks from the Older Trunks. When he had had enough, Kid Trunks moved back before rushing in with a kick to Adult Trunks' face. Older Trunks stopped himself before falling to the ground and rubbed his chin. When he looked back up he glared at Kid Trunks who was giving him a smirk. Then the younger version of himself taunted, "Is that all you've got, geezer? My sister might be able to fight better than you when she's old enough."

"Your sister is not going to be like you or your dad, Trunks!" Younger Bulma shouted from down below, making Kid Trunks cringe from it. Adult Trunks facepalmed and questioned to himself, "Please tell me I wasn't this arrogant when I was around his age."

Kid Trunks decided to kick it up a notch by focusing his energy. A moment later, his hair stuck up into the air as it turned blonde and his eyes turned a bluish green color. Adult Trunks looks at the development and said, "So, I guess were going Super Saiyan, huh?"

Then following suit, Adult Trunks did the same and turned into a Super Saiyan as well. Both Goten's sensed the sudden change and both followed suit. The youngest son of both Gokus' shouted as they transformed. Their bodies followed the same movements as they instantly became Super Saiyans. Both Chi-Chi's looked in worry as they both shouted, "Aw! My Goten's turned into a blonde haired delinquent!"

Both Bulma's giggled from this as they continued to watch the fight. Majin Buu looked to Piccolo and asked, "Buu not understand. What going on here?"

"I couldn't tell you, Buu." He looked to the fights as he couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, "I honestly have no idea."

Both Goku's were currently using rapid punches and kicks at each other, though they were able to dodge or block each other's attacks. Taller Goku threw another punch only for his smaller counterpart to grab the fist and hold it there. Smaller Goku then tried a punch of his own which was stopped when Taller Goku grabbed his wrist. Both Saiyans grunted from as they tried to get an advantage on the other. With a small burst of energy, Smaller Goku was able to gain a little space from his past self. Both Saiyans looked at each other with a smirk before Taller Goku said, "You know, for such a little guy, you're not moving that bad."

"Hmm, I could say the same about you." Taller Goku said as he was actually enjoying this a little. He looked over to see his Goten and Kid Trunks fighting their future counterparts as Super Saiyans. Smaller Goku saw it too, and before either one could blink, their aura's flared yellow as they became Super Saiyans as well. Then without another word, they rushed at each other again and clashed with a giant boom.

The only ones who weren't becoming Super Saiyans at the moment were the Vegetas of the past and future. They were so wrapped up as they held an arm from the other. Veins bulged on their foreheads before they broke apart. Older Vegeta then snarled, "This is rather becoming tedious!"

"On that much we agree!" Younger Vegeta shouted before he too became a Super Saiyan. Older Vegeta then became one as well before both of them quickly took a stance and placed their right hand backwards into their left hand. A purple sphere appeared in their palms before shouting, " **Galick Gun!** "

Both Saiyan Princes unleashed their signature attacks at point blank. Those on the ground shielded themselves from the implosion of the blast. They looked up to see the two Vegeta's trying to punch at each other again.

Tall Goku and small Goku were currently in a battle of speed as they kept flickering from one spot to another. Smaller Goku then tried rushing at his taller foe with a fist outstretched. Big Goku then reared a fist back as the smaller Saiyan came at him with blinding speed. Their fists connected against the other's cheek. Both Goku's recoiled from the pain as Big Goku said while rubbing his cheek, "Aye, aye, aye!" He looked to Smaller Goku before guessing, "You sure don't mess around, do you?"

"I could say the same about you." Smaller Goku said as he nursed his bruised face too. When they stopped they looked to their opponents with smirks. The smirks on their faces stayed the same as Smaller Goku suggested, "How about we kick this fight into next gear, huh?"

"Hmm." Taller Goku said as he thought about it. But before they could, the younger Vegeta came barreling between them. The younger Prince of the Saiyans was able to stop himself before hitting the ground. Taller Goku looked to his friend/rival and shouted, "Vegeta! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, you idiot!" Vegeta said as flew back up to the two. The older Vegeta did the same as he looked to his Goku and questioned, "Kakarot, why exactly have you stopped doing battle with the Tuffle?"

"We both thought that it would be fun if we went up to the next level." Goku said as he didn't take his eyes off of the taller him. Older Vegeta's face twisted from a questioning scowl to a smirk of his own as he taunted the other two Saiyans, "Well, how about it? Let's see what happens."

"Hmm." Younger Vegeta said as his own scowl transforms into interested smirk. Then he said, "How about we go at full power? To our most powerful transformations."

This caused his Goku to look at him and question, "Are you sure about this, Vegeta? If we went that high then there's a likely chance that someone's going to get hurt."

"Tsk!" Younger Vegeta scowled at the thought, "We need to do all we can to destroy these rogue Kai. Not to mention, the more time that we waste with these clowns, the more likely we'll never find those energy signatures or deal with what's happening on New Namek." Vegeta replied. Then he looked to his rival and said, "Besides, the only ones who'll get hurt in all this is these two."

x

Meanwhile on New Namek (Before the arrival and the battle)

The Supreme Kai and Kibito walked around one of the many villages of New Namek as they investigated the rumors of another Kai there. They came around a corner as they were searching for something. Most of the Namekian villagers had retreated into their homes after finding out that there Dragon Ball was mysteriously stolen. The Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe looked to his apprentice and said, "I can feel a faint presence of the Kai in question, but it feels off somehow."

"Yes, I can feel it, too, sir." Kibito agreed as they looked around for any clues. They came about the structure that once housed the Dragon Ball and found one of the elders standing in the room. He looked to see the two approaching and turned with a bow, "Thank you for coming on such short notice, my lords."

"Worry not, village elder." Supreme Kai said with a gentle smile. Then he asked, "What exactly did this 'Kai' look like? And do you know why they took the Dragon Ball from your village?"

"All I can say is that the description of this 'Kai' or whatever it was, was wearing a regal white cloak with gold trimmings adorning the shoulder area and down the middle." The village elder said. Then with a shrug of his shoulders he said, "As for why, I can only say that it's to make some sort of wish."

Both Supreme Kai and Kibito looked to each other as they contemplated on what they had learned. Then Kaio-shin asked, "Do you know how many other Dragon Balls have been taken?"

"Well, we had the seven star Ball." The village elder said. They began to walk out of the room as he said, "The two villages to the east had the three star Ball and the one star Ball. So that would leave the two star, four star, five star and the six star Balls. Those villages are to the west of here. But with how quick this thief strikes, it might be too late."

"Thank you, elder." Supreme Kai said with a bow. Without another word, both he and Kibito took off into the sky. Once they were a good distance away, Supreme Kai contacted his ancestor and King Kai, "Did you get all of that?"

" _Yes,_ " Old Kai said from the world of the Kai's. It was followed up when King Kai said, " _I heard every word of it. I'm getting started on looking up where we could find where this type of cloak could have come from."_

"Me and Kibito will check out one of the other villages and see if there Dragon Ball has been stolen." Supreme Kai informed. Then he said, "If the situation seems to be getting worse, then I'll notify Goku and the others."

" _Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news,_ " King Kai informed. The two on Namek listened closer as the Kai of the North Galaxy said, " _It would appear that Goku and his friends may have another situation on their hands. Apparently, seven energy signatures appeared on Earth not too long ago and vanished just as quickly. So our Earth friends may be looking into that. But I will let them know of our situation._ "

"Thank you, King Kai." Supreme Kai said as they continued flying. Kibito then added, "We do appreciate it. Even if we do rely on these mortals a little too much."

Supreme Kai gave his assistant a deadpanned stare at the comment before looking forward again.

x

Elsewhere on New Namek

The figure in the regal white cloak hopped from one island to another with the three Namekian Dragon Balls that he acquired in tow with the power of telekinesis. The presence of the Kai of the Seventh Universe and his apprentice did little to make him worry. Though to avoid detection he had to keep his power low, and the only way to truly do this was to avoid flying. The figure sounded confident as he said, "Our plans are almost complete. How many of Earth's Dragonballs have you and your friends acquired?"

" _In the time since we had arrived here, two of my brothers have gotten a hold of the Two-Star and the Five-Star balls._ " The leader of the seven cloaked told him. Then he said via telepathy, " _We should have the rest of the Dragonballs within the hour._ "

"Excellent." The regal cloaked figure said as he landed on a tall hill. Then he said, "I advise you all to stay discreet. We'll reveal ourselves to those despicable Saiyans in no time."

With that said, they closed off their communications. The cloaked figure on Planet New Namek looked down at the latest village he had come upon. Looking about, he saw a few of the village elders standing outside of the least conspicuous of structures. The cloaked figure scoffed and said, "Are they really this dense? They couldn't have made it more obvious."

He flickered from the tall island hill and down into the village to take the next Dragonball.

x

Back on Earth (Red Cloak)

The figure in the red Cloak had hitched a ride on an unexpecting semi-truck towards the location of his Dragonball. He sat crossed legged on the vehicle as it entered a small town. His leader had told via telepathy that the Dragonball was located somewhere in the town. When the truck entered the town, the red cloaked figure jumped off of the truck and onto the side walk. As he walked by the civilians, they saw that he was somewhat shorter than they were. The figure only came up to some people's stomachs in height terms. When he noticed that they were staring at him, he shouted in with a high-pitched voice, "Why don't you all take a picture! I'm sure it'll last longer!"

The crowd flinched from his harshness and backed away before continuing on their way. The red cloaked figure huffed in annoyance before continuing his trek through town. They swiveled the hood of the cloak to look about the town. As they passed by a window, the figure almost missed something glimmering on the other side. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he abruptly stopped with his foot hanging in the air. Then quickly he ran down the street back to the window and stopped to take a look. Sitting on a red velvet pillow was the Three-Star Dragonball as the top left corner glistened in the sunlight. Rearing his left fist back, he slammed it into the glass. All who were around heard the fragile material shatter and looked to see the short man in the cloak reach into the broken window. A man inside the building reached his hand for a phone when the cloaked figure grasped his prize before vanishing from out of sight. This left the store owner trembling from the sight as he let the phone drop. It broke into fragments as he fainted.

x

On an island to the East of Capsule Corp. (Aquamarine Cloak)

It was a calm day on the island as the figure in the aquamarine cloak walked along a beach as they swiveled their head while searching for the Dragonball. The search became frustrating as they came upon a section of the beach that had beach goers. With a sigh, they contacted the leader via telepathy, "Can you hear me," Then she voiced frustration by saying, " _Boss?_ "

" _Yes, I can hear you._ " The leader said as he responded. Then he asked, " _What seems to be the problem?"_

"My problem, is that I have a bunch of humans in the way. And the Dragonball is somewhere on this beach." She griped. Then her leader scolded, " _You have the power to do away with these humans, and yet you gripe._ "

"You wanted us to be discreet." She pointed out. Her leader groaned in aggravation before saying, " _Your ancestor was able to use discretion as an advantage. Perhaps you can do the same._ "

"Fine." She groaned before shutting off the link. Then holding up her concealed hand, she began to channel her power while remaining out of sight. As if by some sorcery, the winds around the beach began to churn and blow hard against the beach goers. It caused mass panic as they abandoned foldable chairs, beach towels and toys and whatever else one would take to the beach. It wasn't long before the beach had been deserted. As the winds continued to be harsh, something rolled across the sandy ground. The Four-Star Dragonball came to a stop as the winds died down.

The aquamarine cloaked figure walked over to the tiny ball and picked it up. She gazed upon it while chuckling to herself. Then tucking the ball into her cloak she then vanished into thin air.

x

Battle of Past and Present

The battle was still at a stand still as the Goku and Vegeta of both past and future were staring each other down. Smaller Goku then said, "I think that just going to maybe Super Saiyan two level would be a lot better."

"I kind of have to agree with the little guy." Big Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head. This caused a vein in the younger Vegeta's head to twitch as he turned to his rival and said, "And I say that we should go all out now. And my reasoning behind it is that I want to finish this up rather quickly."

"Why?" Older Vegeta questioned with a raised eyebrow. Then a smirk formed as he cracked, "Late for a fitting for dresses or something?"

This caused him to receive weird looks not only from his past counterparts, but from Smaller Goku as well. Younger Vegeta then said, "No, because the sooner we deal with you, the sooner we can get back to what we were dealing with earlier."

"Well, what do you think? Do you still want to only got to Super Saiyan Two or go further?" Older Vegeta asked Smaller Goku. Smaller Goku then said, "I guess if they both want to go all out, then I guess we can make it so."

"Well, Kakarot?" Younger Vegeta then asked. Bigger Goku still didn't look to sure about this, but caved in, "I guess that it wouldn't be that much of a bad thing." But then he looked to the other two, pointed and said, "But we shouldn't go too far if we do go all out."

"I fully agree with this." Smaller Goku said. Both sides floated back a few feet. A thought came to Smaller Goku looked to his Vegeta and asked, "Hey, Vegeta, are you sure that you can go Super Saiyan Four without Bulma's Blutz Wave machine?"

"Hmph!" Vegeta put off with a smirk. He reached down into his jean pocket and pulled out a small device before saying, "Ever since our battle with Omega Shenron two years ago, I had Bulma design this for me incase trouble brewed again, with or without you. It's designed to shoot Blutz Waves into me. Hopefully, I can keep up the form long enough to do away with these imposters."

"I'm starting to think that they're not imposters, Vegeta." Smaller Goku said as he watched their younger counterparts. The Goku and Vegeta looked in curiosity as Older Vegeta pressed a series of buttons to activate the smaller Blutz Wave Generator. He could feel their power starting to rise before saying, "But you heard them. They really want to get this done." His confident smirk formed on his face as he said, "So let's give 'em a run for their money."

"One of the few times we can agree on something." His Vegeta said as they hunched over as their own power built up. The two from the parallel future shouted as they could feel their power rising with or without the Blutz Wave Machine, "Hah!

Over with the two from the past, Goku could really feel the other two's energies really spiking, but somewhat noticed that something was a little off. He looked to Vegeta and said, "It doesn't feel like as if they're turning into anything close to Super Saiyan Blue."

"I do see what you mean, Kakarot." Vegeta said as they saw a spikey golden aura appear from their future counterparts. But then with a shake of his head he said, "But lets not get left in the dust!"

"Oh, right." Goku said as they powered up as well. An instant later, both Saiyans' hair had turned a teal-bluish color along with their eyes. The power of Super Saiyan Blue leaked out as they prepared themselves for battle. But they were put off when they saw that the other two were still in the middle of transforming.

The Goku and Vegeta of the future were now enveloped in a bright light and with a final shout, they transformed, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta had to shield their eyes from the burst of power. The same reaction happened down on the ground and between another battle of friends. As they shielded their eyes, the Trunks from the past shouted, "Man, whoever those guys are, it feels like they're not kidding around!"

"I guess they decided to go all out and transform into Super Saiyan Fours!" Older Goten shouted to his friend. But Older Trunks wasn't looking on their own set of father's, he was looking at the Goku and Vegeta of the past as they were in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. He grabbed his Goten's face, pointed up to the two and questioned, "What kind of Super Saiyans are those?"

"Oh, you mean the greatest transformation out of all the Super Saiyans?" Kid Trunks asked from behind. The older boys looked back to see Older Trunks' younger counterpart with his hands on his hips as he arrogantly said, "Not sure about those other guys, but our Super Saiyan Blue Dads' are going to wipe the floor with those imposters."

"Yeah!" Kid Goten said with confident nod. But then their older selves smirked before Older Goten said, "I'm not sure about that. Super Saiyan Four is actually pretty hard to beat."

"Super Saiyan Four?!" The younger Trunks and Goten shouted with wide eyes. Kid Goten then asked, "What the heck is a Super Saiyan Four?"

"What's Super Saiyan Four?" Older Trunks questioned before another rise in power caused the four of them to look to their fathers.

Down on the ground, the younger Z Fighters could feel the power generating off of the older Goku and Vegeta. Tien then commented, "Their power just keeps rising."

"I know. Just what kind of powers are we dealing with?" Piccolo asked as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He was completely caught off guard when a voice that sounded much like his own, though he didn't think to himself say, " _The kind that you aren't familiar with._ "

"Who said that?!" Piccolo questioned as he looked around. It caused the others around him to give him strange looks. Android Eighteen and Krillin were giving him odd looks as she commented, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he was ever going to have a loose screw." Krillin admitted. This caused Piccolo to look at them with a harsh glare. The younger Bulma turned to her older counterpart and asked, "So, who exactly are you guys?"

"Before I answer your question." The older Bulma said in response, before asking one, "Can you answer mine?"

"I guess." Younger Bulma said as it felt a little off to her. But before the older Bulma could ask, a crackle from their husbands' battle caught their attention.

Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta watched as the light faded from the opponents and gawked at the sight. The Goku and Vegeta of the future had gone through a drastic change. The smaller Goku had become the size of a man once again, but both he and his Vegeta sported red fur, the top of their Gi and shirts were gone and leaving a bare chest, their hair was more wild than previously, their irises had become a golden color with a black rim around them and to top it all off they had red furred tails on their bodies. When Super Saiyan Four Goku and Vegeta laid their eyes own their opponents, it was their turn to gawk. Neither side had seen either type of transformation before.

x

 **Narrator**

 **(Rock and Roll Music)**

After coming to the past, both Goku and Vegetas' of past and present have found themselves in a battle like never before. On both the Earth and New Namek, the Dragonball hunts are drawing to a close as these cloaked individuals have collected the intended pair. Will it be Super Saiyan Four or Super Saiyan Blue that comes out victorious in the battle? And where has the Shenron of the future gone? Find out next time on the next Dragon Ball Super GT!

x

(A circular spot in clouds sits quietly until a cymbal beats six times before a more rock and roll theme makes a white portal appear. The portal grows bigger four times and eight figures emerge from it.)

I run to the hurricane,

(Both Goku's and Pan flew away of the portal with huge smiles on their faces.)

Mother Nature gone insane,

(Vegeta, Trunks and Cabba flew away next. Two with slight smiles and one with a slight scowl.)

What seemed impossible is finally realized!

(Finally, Christian with Giru held high with in his hands flew after the others.)

Leave all the fear and the doubt behind

(The group joins together as they land in front of a Dragonball. A giant entity appears behind the Dragonball, but instead of being afraid, seven of the eight friends ignited their auras while the last member stayed out of the way.)

The moment's now or it's never mine

(The seven surround the entity and give it a punch in the face that knocks out most of its teeth.)

There is no time to lose, No room for compromise

(They take the Dragonball into their possession as the sun sets.)

Loneliness, lonely night drifting away as your dreams through your mind

(The group takes a long and scenic route through the night as the stars twinkle above them.)

Slipping through my arms, fading far apart into the darkness

(As they kept walking, the stars started to fade until they came back brighter than before.)

Like a shooting star, I was flying to the midnight

(The eight friends started to fly off into the midnight and went fast over the land.)

Soaring through the dark I was whispering your name

(The group was joined by fighter jets of that Earth. But instead of being hostile, the fighter pilots waved to the heroes.)

I will make it through, I'll reach out to you, I want you

(The most of the heroes wave back before flying at a greater speed, leaving the fighter jets behind.)

I am here to prove, I won't let you down

No, no

(The group arrives to the house they were staying in and head inside.)

It looks like I'm head over heels, falling over you (Oooh!)

(As they head inside, the two Goku's and Christian look behind them with grins on their faces and waved before disappearing inside and the door closed behind them.)

x

Author's Note: And that is the third episode to this series. I am sorry if the battle scenes aren't to your liking. I will be sure to make it better in the next episode. But I am wondering if you, the loyal readers, can try to guess who it is under the cloaks. I would just love to see you try, plus I would also like to see a few TV shows as a crater. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Hiatus Note

**Hiatus Note:** This story is on hiatus until Defenders vs Monsters is finished. I do apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
